percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Lumination In Darkness.
PG-13 for VIOLENCE and LANGUAGE. This technically means I, the author, cannot read my own work XD. Any ways, this is about Calypso Jackson an abused child who ran away. TATN / Thalia! 03:53, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Prologue. Terror filled my young, small body. My daddy was approaching me with a broken beer bottle. I made a small whining noise that I hoped would slow him. No slow in his slurred gait was visible. "Stop, daddy!" I screamed at him. He grunted loudly and swung his beer bottle at me. A sharp gash appeared on my cheek. I shrieked as the bottle slipped out of his hands and shattered on the floor a foot away from me. One single shard of clear glass stuck into the calf of my leg. Tears slipped from my cheeks. I looked down and the sight of my own blood made me dizzy. It dripped off my leg and onto the floor. Now I wish I could tell you I told him off. But I'd be lying. I got really bloodied after ten minutes around my drunk father. I'd finally managed to outrun him and hide in my closet. I snuggled up to blankets and towels (where I usually slept) on the lowest floor of my closet. I had my emergency flash-light on. He couldn't find me. I heard him screaming and stomping around the house. He yelled my full name in my room. He finally clued in and tore open my closet door. I quickly shut off my flash-light. He screamed and swore but didn't seem to notice me behind my barricade of blankets. Later that night, really late at night (like one o'clock AM) I took my teddy and a blanket and ran. I know that I never looked back and I ran very far away. Chapter One. Years had passed since runaway day. I had ventured quite a ways away from my old home. I can't even call it that any more. I knew I was in Manhattan now. I was heading for Montauk, a beach I'd heard of to get some peace. It took me a week to get there. When I did, I had no idea I had. I kept going. For another mile or two. I came to a hill. It had a dragon atop it, guarding a pine tree. I stayed put, not wanting to wake the beast. I figured he'd been trained to kill. But the weird part was that the fields behind him were filled with strawberry bushes. For a while, I cooked up a plan. Then I just decided to give the thing a wide berth. When I climbed the hill, I saw it. Greek buildings and a big U of cabins surrounding a fire pit or something. There was a river or stream and a lake. I tumbled down the hill to see a bunch of kids around my age. There was a blonde, tanned girl who ran up to me. She wore an orange shirt that said 'Camp Half-blood'. She gazed at me with piercing stormy grey eyes. "Who are you?" The girl scrutinized. "Calypso. Who are you, sl*t?" I sneered. "Annabeth. What are you doing here?" "I just stumbled here." "Stay right here." She ran off quickly. A couple minutes later, she came back with a boy with hairy goat legs. He nodded at her and walked off. "Well, you seem to be one of us." Annabeth growled. "What? You're not human?" I asked. "Come with me." I followed the girl to a four story Greek building. There, I learned that I was a Half-Blood. A Demigoddess in other words. I was half Greek god or goddess and half mortal. Now I only had one question. Was old Sam Jackson actually my father? Chapter Two. A week passed at Camp Half-Blood. I stayed in the Hermes cabin. The counsellors were Travis and Connor Stoll. Most everyone was nice. The floor was better than in a tree or under a shrub. Apparently the star camper was Percy Jackson. I had a good giggle about how we shared a last name and looked quite alike. He didn't have as good a laugh as me. Percy had a girlfriend. Annabeth. Figures. If you don't remember, she was the girl I called a sl*t. Which, I still say she was. But that was just my opinion, apparently. I went through this questionnaire with a girl who was trying to be my friend about who's child I might be. I didn't fit the description for Athena's children. Nor Apollo's. And not Hermes, Ares, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus. But I did fit Demeter and Dionysus. But the only thing I'd ever done to plants and agriculture was water them. I did like wine. But I couldn't make it grow or anything. That day, I went to check out the lake. I watched the late summer sun shimmer off of it. I sat on the edge of the water, dipping my toes in. I felt amazing! This water had to be infused with magic or something because I felt like I'd just drank a cup of coffee. The water was cold at first until I think I got used to it or it got warmer. Soon, the stars were out. I found my favourite constellations. Then, a voice behind me cleared his throat. I turned to see Percy. He was staring at me. "Uhhh... Hi?" I stammered. "What are you doing at the lake?" Percy asked. "Watching constellations..." I murmured. "Do you like swimming?" "I've never tried it." "I'll teach you." We got in the water. He was swimming in his clothes. I had my -stolen- bathing suit underneath my clothes so I just swam in that. When I got in, I felt even better. I was a swimming pro. Percy even said so. Just as I came up from a dive, Percy's mouth hung open and he pointed to something above my head. I cautiously looked up to see a small floating green trident hologram. Poseidon. Chapter Three. I stared at it and it disintegrated. I was scared. I was happy I knew my real father. I had used to think that Linda Harmen had been my mother. How wrong I had been. Percy started to stutter. He took a deep breath and dunked his head under the water. He came up and looked into my sea-green eyes. "When's your birthday?" Percy asked, almost frantically. "August thirteenth." I answered warily. "Must be a coincidence." He murmured to himself and looked at me. "Where were you born?" "How am I supposed to know?! I barely know the alphabet!" I cringed at the secret I'd just shared. "Okay... Then what about... your eyes, what colour are they?" "Green. Like yours." "Uhhh..." "Okay! I get it! We're probably twins or this is really coincidental." "My mum never told me I had a sister." "Maybe she abandoned me." "Highly likely." "I think we have twin telepathy." I muttered after about five minutes of awkwardness. Percy laughed. We understood each other's jokes. I'm pretty sure we were twins. Me, abandoned. Him, raised well by a loving mother. Deep inside I felt envy. I was envious that he'd gotten raised so well.